sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
EDF (Earth Defense Force)
Notice to all Edit THIS IS OPEN TO ALL TO JOIN NO PERMISSION REQUIRED. IN THIS FACTION DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL TECH HAS BEEN DISCOVERED THERE FOR ANYONE CAN LINK THEIR CHARACTER TO ITS STORY. BUT IF YOUR GONNA MAKE A STORY WITH THEM INVADING ANOTHER WORLD PLEASE MAKE IT LOGICAL. Creators Notes for more info Creators notes Hello Guys currently the page for EDF is under construction. (MetalMan88) I'm gonna make it open to the wiki to add their good characters as agents of the EDF. They originate from my characters world are the organisation that fights againist cyclone. My characters Bess the Border Collie & Sasha The German Sheperd work for the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and fight against the forces of cyclone Think like Marvels Shield vs hydra or G.I.Joe vs Cobra. The EDF are the sworn enemies to Cyclone and good guys in the on going War Please guys feel free to add your good based characters to this faction in the war and even create your own divisions within the EDF army filled with troops trained for what ever the division specializes in. But if your looking for a place for your Evil based characters you want them to join the Cyclone army as they are the bad guys in the war. Goals of the EDF The EDF have now been fighting with Cyclone for at the past 50 years in the shadows of the world with the rest of the world unaware. However recently Cyclone has been gaining power like mad and has become more daring and less caring for basic morals leading the world on a dangerous course and thrown it into a war like state. An arms race between the two constantly trying beat each other to have the edge to hopefully one day kill the other off. The EDF was assembled over 50 years ago after World war 2 ended by a council of nations to ensure no other power could spark such a world war. Then it evolved through time changing its purpose over the years to be prepared for any threat. The EDF is funded by the council of nations on earth and operates in the shadows fighting all threats but namely as of late cyclone. As Earth is threatened by this massive splinter group of criminals and power hungry mad men the EDF have stepped into thwart their plans. However Cyclone discovered Dimensional travel when the two were attempting to discover teleportation technology and due to this they have been raiding and recruiting in new worlds they have discovered with this tech. This did not sit well with the EDF as this has given Cyclone the edge it needs to destroy the EDF and rule not only earth but the other worlds they will seek to conquer. The EDF had its agents steal the technology specs from cyclone and have begun to fight cyclone on all fronts, Making alliances with other worlds and recruiting them in the fight againist Cyclone thus creating powerful friendships and exchanges of knowledge. A highly technologically advance army in a highly technologically advanced war fights for the rights of the little guy and defense of others. It is said to have help many other worlds and its people changing their lives and bringing them closer together for the greater good. Where Cyclone strikes the EDF will respond. To be in the EDF you defend the rights of others You fight those that would seek to destroy what you love the most. But you can not win this alone. And to be in the EDF you are never alone Not anymore. Known Agents of EDF Edit Chairman Edit The top chairman is also kept secret but the council of nations are the main founders of the EDF and are believed to be the ones calling the shots on the EDF's operations though this is not completely true. Commanders Edit (Mobius Comander slot Still to be added) Cpt Bess Fleming (Intelligence Agency Division) (Phantom Status) Cpt Bess's is considered a person of special status within the EDF's Agency and intelligence division granting her access to special authority and command, is considered to be one of, if not the EDF's best field agent. Lieutenants '''Edit Lt Sasha Fleming (Judge Status) Lt Sasha is Bess's sister that joined with bess in the EDF, Sasha joined the EDF's law Enforcement division which are highly trained law enforcement officers trained in various policing techniques to increase effective law enforcement in areas around the worlds. Sasha has reached a judge status. This again give sasha authority to execute law to the fullest there and then if need be as well as special authority in times of need. '''Agents Edit Ion the Hedgehog - (Intelligence Agency Division) and leader of the Core City Guardains. Ion joined to keep himself occupied, and for some money, he is in the Spy division for a reason, its big bucks for him. (sorry metal had too XD) Isean Sine the winged wolves Job: Arcangel division Isean join to get a better understanding of the mobians, and other species. She is still understand the world around her, and skills to help her keep her brother sane. Saren Arcturias Job: Assassination (Intelligence Agency Division) Saren joined at the behest of Bess, they had worked together on prior things before and when the opportunity arose. He accepted with no regrets Erya Bernadette Job: Medic Erya join to want better pay and to do something rather important, she never really thought Saren would be here through (XD) Moros and Hypnos the twin fragment foxes Job: Interrogation (both are Psykers and they work together a lot.) Moros and Hypnos joined in because they wanted enough money to fix up the damage done by medical malpractice to Moros's vocal chords. They both share most of the same abilities and powers being twins. But Hypnos is able to lull those who stare into his eyes into a comatose state while Moros is able to prevent those near him from getting any REM sleep. Moros and Hypnos infiltrated the EDF under that cover up, which is only more believable due to the fact that Moros is mute and he has a scar on his neck. Rustic Songbird Job: Psyker Division After having been friend's with Saren for a good while, when Saren asked Rustic about joining the EDF, the white hedgehog was hesitant at first. Eventually he decided to go through with it if only because Saren was in it. Because of Rustic's psychic abilities, he would make a great asset to the group against Cyclone's psychic members. Lumina Snow Job: Intelligence Agency Division She wanted to join for better pay and Assassination (cause she's good at it and loves to kill regardless XD) Ragnork V. Price Job:' Titan Division' He Joins due to staying with Saren's Group, but not only that, he also was looking for a job and figure this would be fine. He has trouble trusting others, but he has so far open up to some of the EDF's members with trust and working on his trust issues. His outstanding senses from smelling to hearing is given to him by his SvanteRenard form, helpful in tracking down missing members, enemies in the area, or people in trouble. Alaine the Zethross Job: Psyker Division After this tiny friend charmed her way into Rustic and Techno's hearts, Alaine was dragged into the EDF by mistake. She was brought along on the trip to find Techno's origins, where she quickly proved her proficiency in sabotaging all kinds of electronics, all the while being a frustratingly small target. Her psychic abilities landed her a spot in the Psyker Division, but she spends more time as moral support for Saren's group, or working on new tech alongside Kaylee. VIPS and allies Edit (Feel free to add your characters to the roster) Got to add the divisions and an explaination on the Status levels in future but for now feel free to add ur charrie to it.. Divisions of the EDF Intelligence Agency Division The Covert and intelligence division of the EDF these people are trained to be secret agents of the EDF and receive special ops training in things such as Weapons handling, Driving, Hand to Hand combat, Computer skills, Stealth, assassination, tactics and even leadership skills. (Think of these guys like the MI6, CIA or even KGB of the EDF) Psyker Division The Psyker division is one of the younger divisions in the EDF being that psychic abilities have been discovered more as a result of the war. Needless to say those with the gift of Psi or Magic based abilities discover or improve their skill in this division and are used for multiple purposes both in attack and defense on the battlefield as well as providing support in various methods. Arc Angel Division The Arc Angel Division are like the paratroopers of the EDF usually used to provide Air and ground support to troops flying over aim lines and scouting them out or dropping in for the attack. Those blessed with he gift of flight are likely to join this division to where they will learn various combat techniques for use in the air and ground as well as weapons for use in both air and land. The Arc Angel divisions soldier that do not possess flying powers are trained in the use of jet packs. Medical Division Is there a Doctor in the house? The front line medics are the saviors of lives within the EDF. Trained to a high standard in medical knowledge of over many different races with the EDF and high tech medical equipment these soldiers are a welcome sight giving support to the troops turning the tide of a fight. These soldier are also trained like any other soldier on fighting techniques but are more focus on keep the troops on they're feet and caring for the wounded or sick. There is also sections with in the division for soldiers with powers gifted in healing and other such medical support to improve their powers and their equipment. Titan Division The hardy men and women of the EDF are here for those that have the strength and skill for melee combat , heavy weapons and smashing down the bigger enemy's. Basically the tank busters and Big boys of the EDF. So most with a super strength power end up here This division also has sections for those with Strength based transformations and primal forms Category:Groups/Organizations